1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for implanting a cell channel ion of semiconductor device, and more specifically, to a method for implanting a cell channel ion of semiconductor device wherein a bit line contact region and an edge portion of a channel region adjacent to the bit line contact region in a cell region are subjected to cell channel implant process two times and rest of the cell region is subjected to cell channel implant process only once so that the leakage current in the storage node contact region is reduced and the refresh characteristic of the device is improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an integration of a semiconductor device progresses, increasing the integration density of semiconductor device has become a very important factor. However, improving the characteristics of each device has become an equally important factor. In particular, the refresh characteristic of a device has a large effect over the operation of the device. In order to improve the refresh characteristic of the device, a method for optimizing channel ion implant or source/drain junction ion implant has been proposed. However, the method has its limit in improving refresh characteristic of the device. Therefore, a method for reducing a leakage current in a storage node contact region is needed to overcome the limit.